


Helping Healing Hands

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is an attentive boyfriend, M/M, Set in canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, ftm mlm writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance has the monthly visitor and no idea if the Castle has heating patches and pain killers. Good thing his boyfriend is a human furnace and willing to help him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since all the way back in August when I had some bad cramps and came up with this. I never wrote it, though, and was anxious after finding someone already wrote something with a similar setup a while back. But last night I woke up at 5:40 with bad cramps and continued feeling like crap, so I decided I wanted to finally write it after all. Even though it's just a short drabble and I've had a migraine since around midday.
> 
> It's just pure self-indulgent fluff, I hope you'll enjoy.

Keith was relaxing on one of the couches in the lounge room, content to not be doing anything like training or similar things for once. He had no idea what the others were up to; he was sitting on his own. That is, he was until the door whooshed open and Lance walked in.

Lance didn’t say anything which was odd. Keith took note of how he seemed to look miserable, brows furrowed in a frown and lips forming a pout. Keith was about to ask what was wrong when Lance basically threw himself into Keith’s lap.

“Cradle me,” Lance croaked out.

Keith looked down at him with eyebrows raised in surprise. “You know I love cradling you in my arms at any moment, but...” he started to speak but paused, taking in the way Lance’s body was angled. His legs were stretched out into the space of the couch next to Keith, but his upper body was turned to face Keith’s, as flush against him as possible. Keith frowned and continued. “Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

The other let out a sound that was much like a mix between a whine and a groan. He wiggled to press even closer to Keith, hands gripping into the fabric of Keith’s shirt. Lance still didn’t say more, small whiny noises aside. Keith’s frown deepened. He tentatively put an arm around Lance, placing it near the small of his back, and raised the other to lightly rub Lance’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he asked, voice low and full of worry.

Lance sighed at the touch, but his eyes were screwed shut. Finally, he mumbled in reply: “My period started and I don’t think there are heating patches here and I have no idea if there are painkillers on this Castle.”

“Oh.” Keith continued rubbing soothing circles, not sure what else to do. Judging by how Lance didn’t say anything against it, it was at least not completely wrong. “Did you ask Coran about it?”

Lance shook his head no. “To be honest? I’m glad I even managed to crawl out here and was able to find you. That, and having something like pads available was my first priority.”

“If it’s that bad, you should’ve stayed in bed and call for someone,” Keith said with a frown.

There was another whine. “The cramps are always like hell on the first day and you are always so warm… plus, I’m really craving some cuddles, so I had to find you.”

“Oh.” Keith struggled to come up with what to say next, an idea forming in his mind. He removed his hands from his boyfriend to take off his gloves. “You should turn around to get more comfortable,” he said, “can you show me where it hurts? Maybe holding my hands directly on the spot helps better.”

Lance finally opened his eyes again and looked up at Keith. He sighed. “I love you.”

Keith chuckled. “Just turn around so we can do this properly, alright?”

Lance nodded and turned his upper body so he was sitting properly. Keith wrapped one arm around him to cradle him properly, but when his other hand was hovering unsure, Lance gave a smile. He took Keith’s hand, guiding it to his belly where the edge of his shirt was lifted up, right above the waistband of his pants. Then, he guided Keith’s other hand to place it around his navel. Lance sighed and settled back to rest more comfortably. His head was leaning into the crook of Keith’s neck.

At first, Keith just let his hands stay still the way Lance had placed them, unsure of what to do next. Then, he started rubbing slow circles with his thumbs and fingertips. “Is this okay?” he asked to make sure.

In reply, Lance hummed. “Perfect,” he mumbled, “so good I might fall asleep on the spot.”

Keith smiled, even though Lance had already closed his eyes again. “You should take a nap, then. I don’t mind holding you the whole time if that’s what you need.”

“You’re the best boyfriend, I love you.”

“You say that now, but later you’ll be complaining again,” Keith joked, laughing at Lance’s huffing. “But really, only the best for you. I love you, too.”

Keith could tell that Lance was starting to drift off. With how comfortable they were and Lance’s even, relaxed breathing, Keith started to drift off too. Soon, they were napping together, Lance still cradled in Keith’s arms with Keith’s hands serving as human heating patches.

(At some point, the others found them like this. Pidge took a sneaky photo with some kind of camera-like device she had built together with Hunk. She would later give copies of the photo to both Keith and Lance because she and Hunk both thought they looked really cute resting like this.

Meanwhile, Shiro was prepared to give them a stern talk until he heard what was going on. Allura and Coran provided Altean supplies that would work much like what Lance was used to from Earth.

However, in the end, Lance really preferred being held by his human furnace boyfriend along with receiving a free belly massage over actual heating patches.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I, too, had a human furnace boyfriend to cradle me in his arms like that. Lance is lucky.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances)!


End file.
